Seguiría amándote
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Cuanto más pasarás por la vida sin saber lo que se siente llorar por amor? Qué pasaría si nunca logro salir de este infierno que yo misma he creado? Seguiría llorando por las noches,seguiría amándote...


"Seguiría amándote"

Un pequeño fic oneshot de Inuyasha

Por: **Yashi-mgj**

Dedicado a Sayo, Iyari... Natalia (te extraño, natulys!) y todos los que me quieren. Bueno, también a alguien que no lo hace, pero que esta vez me es imposible no dedicárselo...

Mientras más me acerco al lugar de nuestro encuentro, más la ya conocida sensación en mi estómago crece... Siento tiritar ligeramente mi cuerpo mientras casi sin pensar, me encamino al Árbol Sagrado, lugar que quedará por siempre en mi memoria y formara parte de mi vida... un lugar definitivamente especial en mi historia... nuestra historia.

Pensar que el sólo hecho de saber que voy a verte hace que mis pasos sean más seguros, que camine decidida por la vida, como si mi existencia tuviera una razón de ser de suma importancia. Lástima que tu no sepas que esa razón eres tu.

Llego allí y no estás... no te veo, pero puedo sentir todavía tu perfume flotando en el ambiente. Miro a mis costados y a lo lejos te distingo. Tu cabello cae sobre tus ojos dorados que me miran por un segundo y luego te encaminas hacia mí.

Sé que me estás observando y no sé que hacer... tontamente juego con mis manos, peino mi cabello o simulo estar concentrada en otro lado, apartando inútilmente mi mirada de ti, ya que no puedo resistirlo por mucho tiempo y el inconsciente me traiciona, haciendo que la dirección de mi mirada se dirija nuevamente hacia ti.

Es casi mecánica la reacción que tengo al saber que mis pupilas chocan con las tuyas... aparto mi mirada mientras una tibia sonrisa secuela en mi boca.

Tan sólo puedo bajar mi vista y preguntarme por qué tu no lo notas...

La respuesta me duele, como cada una de las respuestas que encuentro a las miles de preguntas que me formulo en torno a ti.

¿Cuánto más pasarás por la vida sin ver a tu alrededor y ver el mundo real? ¿Sin sentir lo que es que las cosas te duelan, sin saber lo que es la responsabilidad o tan sólo lo que se siente al llorar por amor?

Otras veces me pregunto que sentido tiene sufrir tanto por ti cuando tu nunca te enterarás, cuando este sentimiento posiblemente algún día se vaya y tan sólo sea un triste recuerdo; uno de esos recuerdos que al pasar por tu mente sólo logran hacerte sentir el mismo dolor de tanto tiempo atrás...

¿Qué sentido tiene pensar en ti día y noche si algún día te olvidaré? ¿Qué sentido tiene respirar por ti si tú morirás sin saberlo? Sin saber como temblaba ante cada abrazo, caricia o una simple mirada tuya...

Pero la pregunta cuya respuesta es la que más dolor me causa, además de un profundo miedo de que sea algún día mi realidad, es ¿que pasaría si jamás te olvido?

¿Qué pasaría si nunca te apartaras de mi y siguiera sintiendo por el resto de mis días estas terribles ganas de estar en tus brazos?

¿Qué pasaría si nunca logro salir de este infierno que yo misma he creado?

Seguiría llorando por las noches, seguiría soñando día y noche contigo, pero sobre todo, _seguiría amándote_...

FIN 

**N/A:**

****

Pequeña acumulación de palabras en un archivo perdido, cosa que escribí hace varios meses ya, y que por no considerarlo un fic no subí. Creo que sobra decir que intenta contar lo mismo que muchos fics: lo que piensa y siente Aome cada vez que llega al Sengoku, de vuelta de su casa.

Pero hoy al verlo en mi carpeta de fics y releerlo, sentí súbitamente la sensación de publicarlo, porque puede que sea una forma de recordarles a ustedes, y sobre todo a mi misma, que aún estoy acá. Y también es una manera de agradecerle con todo mi corazón a **Ale **porque sin ella no sé si hubiera vuelto a escribir una palabra (ya te enviaré lo que acabo de escribir) y a todos los que me dejaron review en _"A la rayuela de noche" _mi oneshot de CCS.

Otro motivo de suma importancia es avisarles a todos los que leen tanto _"Aún ahora"_ como _"Verde"_ no creo poder actualizar hasta los últimos días de Noviembre. Exámenes de la escuela (no quiero ni contarles la semana que viene, sólo les diré que el único día que no tengo examen es el jueves, pero igual tengo que estudiar para el viernes Química :S ) y también los finales de italiano. Perdón, desde el fondo de mi corazón, perdónenme, espero que me sepan entender.

Los quiere..

Yashi.- 


End file.
